Guides
It is very important for new BSF players to “Get Started” on the right path. This page will highlight a couple of key components to get started in BSF. Resource Development: There are three different types of resources in BSF Oil. Steel, and Silver. These resources are used to upgrade buildings, train troops, send scout missions, and complete research. Listed below are the buildings that are directly associated with the development and storage of resources. -Resource Production: * Steel Mill * Silver Mine * Oil Refinery -Resource Storage: * Steel Yard * Silver Vault * Oil Depot -Resource Safeguard: * Steel Stockpile * Silver Stockpile * Oil Stockpile After a player upgrades the economy of their base, it is important that they invest their excess resources into Building Upgrades, Troop training, Scouting, and Research. Building Upgrades: * Command Center: Upgrading the command center increasing the Building Max Level. * Steel Mill, Silver Mine, and Oil Refinery: Upgrading these buildings increases the rate of resource production * Steel Yard, Silver Vault, and Oil Depot: Upgrading these buildings increases the amount of resources that can be stored. * Steel Stockpile, Silver Stockpile, and Oil Stockpile: Upgrading these buildings increase the amount of resources that can be sheltered from attacks. * New Militia Complex, Dune Raider Junkyard, Ardent Legion Hall, and Special Ops Agency: Upgrading these buildings increases the level and power of a player’s troops. * Operations Center: Upgrading this building increases the total reserve of troops available. * Armory: Upgrading this building unlocks new research. * Gate: Upgrading this building increases the level of your defensive troops. * Mechanics Bay: Upgrading this building increases the rate at which a player’s heroes are repaired. * Excavation Command: Upgrading this building increases a player’s mining squad’s resource capacity and allows access to higher level War Depots. * Guild Embassy: Upgrading this building increases your Guild Reputation. Troop Training: In order for a player to establish their dominance in BSF, they must have a mighty army. A player can train/hire troops in these buildings. * Special Ops Agency * New Militia Complex * Dune Raider Junkyard * Ardent Legion Hall Scouting: The world of BSF is covered in a mysterious fog, but with a scout plane and a little bit of oil a player can reveal what lies beneath. It is important for a player to scout areas to reveal resource deposits, PvE Bases, and enemy bases. In order for a player to scout more areas faster, more scout planes can be acquired through completing research. Research: The Armory provides a player with various specialization trees that once researched, will provide the player with power boosts. A player can research items that will increase their attack power, defensive power, economy, etc… Research is vital to a player that strives to be dominant in BSF. Misc: -Daily Missions/ Objectives: Completing Daily Missions and Objectives in BSF grants players various rewards such as speedups, resources, and hero tags. -Campaign: Completing campaign missions rewards players with hero tags, speedups, and resources. The further a player progresses in the campaign the greater the rewards become. -Attacking: Defeating PvE bases and enemy bases is a big part of BSF. By attacking these bases, a player will obtain experience and various rewards that will help in their quest to become the most feared player in BSF. -Convoys: There a many resource deposits scattered throughout the world of BSF. In order to harvest resources from these deposits, a player must send a convoy to occupy it. A player starts off with one convoy, by they can obtain multiple convoys by completing research in the Armory.